


无间四梦／Four Lucid Dreams

by Sherry_CS



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: Romantic love? Unrequited love? Three blooming relationships, or perhaps none at all.《无间四梦》，又名《四个孤独的男人》。





	无间四梦／Four Lucid Dreams

*******

 

**麻见隆一**

 

叮——

 

雨落在地上，发出不同寻常的清冽的声音，像刀子撞击地面。就是这违反常识的危险声音，让麻见知道，他在梦里。他清醒地意识到眼前的一切只是幻象，然而他无法醒来，就像他无法阻止心中升起一阵莫名的恐惧，即使恐惧并不是一种他熟悉的情绪。既然醒不过来，就向前走吧。金属黑色的空间，没有起始，也没有结束，向左望去，看不到尽头，向右望去，也是一样。他感觉自己被裹在一个黑色的茧里。前方好像有一束光，然而他看不清晰。雨点不住地落下，垂直，无风，像是一道道钢丝，在无边的黑暗中泛着冷光。雨点打在他身上，那种头发和衣服都贴在身上的感觉令他无比厌烦。他只能向前走，向着那道模糊的光。这里是外太空吗？还是敌人的刑讯室？

 

尽头的确有光，而且越来越亮。似乎有一个人影被包裹在光中。麻见向那个人影靠近。雨越下越大，震耳欲聋。大雨模糊了视线，然而麻见还是看清了：那是一个长发的背影。修长的四肢，宽阔但骨感的肩膀，抱着双肘。明明无风，黑丝绒般的长发却在雨中微微飞扬，闪烁着暧昧的水光。西装的衣角被并不存在的风扬起。麻见知道这是谁。意识中清醒的那部分问自己为什么要梦到这个人，沉睡的那部分依然不知死活地向那个人靠近——因为那里一定是梦的出口，那个人，就是他梦的出口。

 

麻见靠近了，直到伸手就能摸到那肩膀的距离。长发飞扬，明明没有摸到，麻见的手指却不由自主地记起了那触感，丝绸般的触感………该死，为什么要想起这些。意识中那个醒着的自己强迫昏睡的自己抓住长发男人的肩膀，粗暴地将他转过身来。长发呼啸甩过，呈现的面孔令麻见的呼吸凝滞在胸口——

 

靠近自己的那边，依然是那张熟悉的精美的脸，另一边却是血肉模糊，鲜血汩汩从头顶流下，没有眼睛，只有空洞的眼眶，俨然一张僵尸的面孔。僵尸自己转了过来，伴随着骨头摩擦和碰撞的声音，一半身体尽是白骨。鲜血顺着头顶流到肩膀，又顺着肩膀流至全身……即使在梦中，麻见依然是冷静的，但或许是雨丝的关系，他能感觉到汗毛全都竖起。仿佛计算好的一般，僵尸的脸上浮现出诡异的笑容，向麻见一头栽下……

 

麻见猛地坐起，头上一层冷汗，背后也是一层冷汗。他一动不动，感受着现实慢慢聚集、汇拢在他四周，感受着空间的裂隙渐渐合上。这里是他的公寓，身下是他的床，盖在身上的是他轻软到几乎无感的被子，穿在身上、现在因为冷汗而有些黏腻的是他的白色贴身睡衣。四周围是他熟悉的、赖以生存的绝对黑暗与寂静。很好，他回来了。

 

他披上睡袍，来到客厅的落地窗前，点上一根烟。他没有开灯。窗外，东京的夜景闪耀着奢靡的光亮，那富有欺骗性的暖光一直延伸到麻见所站的地方。麻见有一种错觉，脚下的不是城市，而是一片火海，一片缓慢而有节奏燃烧的火海。他深深地吸了一口烟，感受着尼古丁渗透进肺叶。

 

他很清楚为什么会梦到那个人。就在今天，他收到叶的汇报，知道刘飞龙出狱了。这只是他今天收到的众多信息中的一条，当时他只是点了一下头，并没有在意。那个人的入场，必将在香港地下权力世界掀起一阵腥风血雨，不久更会触及全亚洲，但现在，还没到他麻见隆一需要担心的时候。飞龙既已决意入场，必是怀抱着必胜的信心与缜密的计划，他已经不是三年前那个小孩子了。与其关心他此刻的安危，不如思考不久的将来要如何处理与这位准白蛇堂主的关系……但显然，他的潜意识不听他的逻辑指挥，硬是把这条信息放进了“噩梦素材库”之中，然后决定事不宜迟，今晚就展开袭击。

 

三年前的那个夜晚，也是在这样的落地窗边，脚下也是这样火海一般的城市，他挽起那个人的头发。他以为对方会反抗，至少会躲开，但那个人只是失神地望着窗外，似乎根本没有意识到敌人就在他身后咫尺的距离，手指与他的脖颈危险地接近。即使事情再重演千万遍，麻见还是无法解释，为什么当时自己的内心，有一种久违的平静。刘飞龙是他的棋子，他应该毫不留情地利用他，像他曾对无数人做过的那样，说一些虚伪的话，攫住对方恰好动摇的内心，为自己所用，然后在对方没有利用价值后，将其抛弃。然而，那一晚，他只是挽起了飞龙的头发。是的，他按照预定的剧本，说了许多虚伪的台词，但渐渐地，他只是想解开这美丽的谜题：明明应该是刀枪不入的一个人，为什么会展现出这样细腻的情绪？为什么当他将千载难逢的机会摆在对方面前，对方的反应竟是犹豫与抗拒？麻见自己从未允许感情在他的生命里占据重要的位置，不管是亲情、友情还是爱情，他努力了许多年，他以此为傲，然而他面前的这个人，这个资料中说训练有素、杀人如麻的刺客，却轻易在他这个陌生人的面前卸下了防备，让本应是敌人的自己看到了他的孤独、他的脆弱、他的温柔、他的渴望。麻见不理解，却不自觉地想要靠近，想将谜底一览无余。

 

“知道你价值的人，可是很多呢。”当时的他，这样说道。这是他早就想好的台词，说的是邓，然而，话一出口他才意识到，他说的是自己。该死，为什么没有早一点察觉呢？危险的信号明明已经那么明显了，从第一眼见到飞龙，他就应该知道的。那样惊心动魄的美丽，那样残缺却完美的矛盾共同体，力与美、正与邪、冷静与冲动、成熟与天真、野蛮与优雅在那副完美的躯体内融合、交战，使他无时无刻不散发出一种致命的吸引力。麻见早该知道，自己不会无动于衷。他是上帝最完美的作品，可造物主却在完成之时为他加了诅咒的封印；他是一件未完成的艺术品，外表光滑平整，内里却布满裂痕。麻见本能地知道，他欠缺的，只是自己。

 

现在，一切都晚了。再见面，必然是敌人了。也好，如果要怀抱对自己的仇恨才能生存下去的话，麻见觉得也值了。从始至终，他只是希望他好而已。

 

麻见转身，熄灭了烟。他的背后，东方渐渐泛白，薄如蝉翼的阳光开始轻轻抚摸这罪恶深重的城市。没有必要再睡了。他扔掉睡袍，脱下已经干了的睡衣，向浴室走去。看到镜子里的自己时，一个奇怪的念头忽然升起：现在的他，也是短发吧？这样很好，就没有人，可以像当年的自己一样，在他脆弱的时候，挽起他的头发。

 

 

*******

 

**叶**

 

叮——

 

电梯门开了。为首的男人半秒钟都没有耽误，门还未全开，装了消音器的手枪已经抬起，两秒钟时间，解决掉了站在电梯外的四个保镖。男人没有停留，径直向楼层深处走去。叶跟在他的身后，一如既往地检视周围环境，确保没有遗漏的敌人。

 

这已经是这周第三次，他和飞龙在暗夜出动，血洗敌方老巢。老东家去世以后，长子失踪，养子入狱，白蛇一夜之间陷入权力斗争的深渊，分崩离析。彼时他刚刚被派到飞龙身边。那时的飞龙，宛如一具行尸走肉，叶一度怀疑，麻见大人让他来监视这样一个全无求生欲的人，有什么意义。然而，此刻的飞龙，一袭黑衣，及肩长发利落地束起，如鹰般迅疾，如蛇般悄无声息，如猛虎招招致命。香港乃至全亚洲最厉害的刺客，不是浪得虚名。叶一边与他并肩作战，一边不自觉地注意到他那如潭水般深不见底的双眸，鲜血溅到睫毛上，他连眼都没眨一下，继续向前。解决掉走廊中的打手，两人背靠墙壁，同时换好子弹，飞龙用手势指示着出击的时间，3、2、1——两人同时冲出墙外，枪口对准大会客室中涌出的数十名杀手。

 

一周前，飞龙出狱的消息，一夜之间传遍了港岛的地下世界。从叶与飞龙踏出监狱大门的那一刻起，他们就行走在无数道死亡的目光里。飞龙没有浪费时间，他第一时间重返白蛇，用白蛇史上未见的狠戾手段，处理了内部的背叛和纷争。他离开白蛇三年，有些人似乎已经忘记了他是怎样一个人物，他第一时间让这些人付出了代价。暂时稳住白蛇以后，就是时候重建他们在港岛的霸权了。如果说，和平时期还可以用金钱和交情来稳固人心，那么非常时期，就只有鲜血可以让人获得教训。这一周，有很多、很多人获得了教训。

 

一切结束的时候，还没到午夜。飞龙漫不经心地看了一眼左手的腕表，然后望向窗外，允许自己有一秒钟的空隙。他的黑发已经散开，有几缕沾在了额上，与红黑不辨的血渍粘连在一起。潭水般的双眸依然深不见底，但叶知道，它们此刻一定倒映着窗外的星光。那一瞬间，只是一瞬间，叶看到了这个坚强、寡言的男人从不展现的疲惫。在属下的面前，飞龙是上帝，也是魔鬼，他有着与外表毫不相称的狠戾与决绝，这或许正是他恐怖的来源，你永远、永远不知道等待你的是什么。一旦你见识过那美丽的脸、那纤长的手可以引燃的业火，你就逃不出这死亡天使的人间炼狱。三年前初遇时那个柔弱又迷茫的飞龙，仿佛只是一个幻象。

 

那一瞬间过去，飞龙挺了挺胸，再次披上无形的盔甲，跨过满地的尸体，向门口走去。准备出门的时候，他忽然停住了，回头看向房间尽头那张巨大的花梨木办公桌，他们刚刚杀死的老大的尸体，就头朝下倒在桌上。飞龙走了过去。叶站在原地，不确定他要做什么。飞龙来到桌前，拿起一张本来面对老大摆放的相框。他的表情似乎有一瞬间的……哀伤？温柔？叶判断不出。从他站的位置，看不到相框里是什么。背后有声音。叶猛地转身，枪口举起，对准的却是一个不过8、9岁的小男孩。男孩身上穿着睡衣，怀里还抱着一只玩具熊。叶向男孩背后看去，看到对面墙上开了一道暗门，原来刚刚杀手们没有马上出来迎战，是因为老大在慌忙藏匿自己的儿子啊。小男孩的目光向叶的身后飘去，霎时间双眼放大，瞳孔收缩，一张小脸血色全无。叶知道，他一定是看到了父亲的尸体。“你……你们……”小孩颤抖地发出声音。然而，在他能把话说完之前，一颗子弹已从叶的背后飞来，正中小孩的眉心。时间仿佛静止了。小孩的眉心甚至没有血渗出。他一动不动，然后仰面倒下。叶转头，看到飞龙举着手枪，对着男孩的方向。凶手的手臂没有丝毫颤抖，表情亦没有温度。叶意识到自己的失态。

 

“对不起。”

 

“没关系，走吧。”

 

他收起枪，向门外走去，不忘跨过小男孩的尸体。等飞龙走出房间，叶才肯抬头。他终于看清了相框里的内容——飞龙把它放下时，相框正面是朝向叶这边的：那是一个小孩子的蜡笔涂鸦，画的是一家三口，三个人都笑得灿烂。热烈的颜色、拙劣的笔触、满溢的爱，如果是在另一种情境下，大概会让人露出温暖的笑容吧。

 

叮——电梯到了。早已等在那里的飞龙大步跨进去，没有等叶跟上来。叶跑步追上，电梯门却在他面前关闭。

 

就给他一点自己的时间吧……叶想。他静立在那里，等了足足一分钟，才按下向下的

电梯键。

 

*******

 

**刘飞龙**

 

叮——

 

飞龙转过头，寻找声音的来源。空旷的禅院里，只听得到树叶的摩挲和远处的鸟鸣，刚刚那一声金属的脆响，不像是这寺院里可以发出的。是自己神经紧张了吧。好像走到哪里，都必然有枪口或刀刃紧随其后一样。他收拾好心情，转回头，拾级而上。

 

偌大的寺院中只得他一人，万籁俱寂。在大殿前，他恭敬地点燃三炷香，东、南、西、北各三拜，每一拜皆认真、缓慢。上好香，他绕过香炉，向大殿走去。主神像前三拜，敬香资，侧神像前三拜，敬香资。然后继续向前。

 

有鸟儿自林中惊起。飞龙顺着声音望去，只看到树枝轻颤，找不到鸟儿的身影。碧蓝的天上一道流云。一切都是那么开阔，那么幽静。叮——又是那个声音。飞龙猛地转向声音的方向，浑身汗毛竖起，每个细胞都苏醒过来。这里不止他一人，他现在可以确定。

 

叮——

 

声音似乎在引导他。这里是寺院，他没有带武器进来，但他刘飞龙从来不靠武器取胜。他循着声音，向树林深处走去。

 

这是一片茂密的榕树林。树冠相连，遮天蔽日，藤蔓植物缠绕着树干，划分着地面。这片树林里的温度比外面要低上好几度，地上还有去年的落叶。一声鸟鸣也无，一点风声也无，没有一片树叶在动，也没有昆虫。绝对静止的空气中，飞龙几乎可以看到自己脉搏产生的波动。没有台阶，飞龙踩着不平整的地面，向更高更深处行进，为方便随时战斗而特别订制的皮鞋却没有站上一丁点泥土。透明的阳光从树叶的间隙漏下，照亮乱舞的尘土。尘土和飞龙，似乎是这片树林里唯一在运动的物体。

 

叮——

 

更近了。似乎是铁器碰撞的声音，又像是某种打击乐器。这声音中听不出威胁，飞龙的心却被恐惧攫住。这一切都太奇怪了。他每年要来这座寺庙祭拜多次，从没发现过这片榕树林。他喜欢树木，这样幽深、茂密的树林，如果有的话，他一定早就注意到了。而且他的随从们呢？拜祭是整个白蛇的大事，没理由他一个人出现在这里。他刘飞龙，从不为自己许愿。

 

在树林深处有一棵千年榕树，树干的宽度可以填满适才的大殿，老旧的树皮剥落，却反而使古树散发出一种不容置疑的生命力。树冠遮天蔽日，阳光早已无处可寻，取而代之的是树叶所散发出的幽幽绿光，似有无数萤火虫藏匿其中。飞龙不由自主地向那绿光走去。叮——叮——铁器敲击的声音更近了、更快了。飞龙绕到树后，看到——

 

一只巨大的铁鸟，在绿光莹莹的树下顺着自己并不存在的羽毛。它的翅膀比飞龙整个人还长，每片羽毛都散发着冷调的金光。叮——叮——每次铁鸟的喙触及它坚硬的身体，就发出这样的声音。飞龙愣在那里。这一切太不真实。他这是在哪里？是梦吗？为什么他感觉不像在做梦？他想转身离去，身体却动不了。这时，铁鸟抬起头，注意到了他。铁鸟翡翠绿的眼珠中好像有一片沙海在流动，蕴含着无限的深度和层次，随着转动角度的不同而散发出时而翠绿时而灿金的光。那双妖异的眼将飞龙的目光锁住，令他无法看向别处。忽然，伴随着一声尖利的嚎叫，铁鸟向他飞来，如果在平时，他一定早已使身法避开，但在这里，他似乎不是自己了，反应和动作都变得迟缓。他还没有来得及躲避，铁鸟的爪已擒住他的身体，双翅合拢，将他包裹在锋利的羽毛之海中。

 

漩涡。闪电。黑云。暴雨。飞龙已经不在榕树林里。他在铁鸟的爪里，在龙卷风的中心，铁鸟带着他向上旋转攀升，无限接近闪电的源头。他发现自己赤身裸体，铁鸟冰冷锋利的羽毛在他的皮肤上划下无数血痕。像父亲被谋杀那晚一样的大雨，大颗大颗打在他的脸上、身上，他的身体时而酷热，时而严寒。铁鸟发出长啸。乌云裹挟着雷电，无数长啸从云中发出，是为回应。这里是地狱吗？他在毫无知觉的情况下，已经死了吗？他不敢相信自己有这样的好运气。

 

无数铁鸟出现在空气中，金属翅膀扇动的声音震耳欲聋。它们的身体导引着雷电，它们翡翠色的双瞳发射着怒光。周遭似乎有笑声，由远及近，由弱渐强，如海浪般淹没飞龙的知觉。他发现自己双腿被分开，有异物猛地捅入他的身体。他尖叫，却没有声音。他嗅到血的气息，奇怪的是，这气息并不令他惊恐，反而令他激动。他感到周身被燥热包裹。他狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，却没有血液流出。正是这点让他确定，他在梦里。被侵犯的疼痛越来越剧烈，像是要将他整个人贯穿。他的全身都淌着血，血液被丝丝吸入龙卷风里。他感觉自己已被推到意识的边缘。他必须醒来，必须醒来——！他强迫自己转头去看侵犯者的脸，再恐怖的景象他也做好了准备。他转过头，竟是那张无数次出现在噩梦中的脸——

 

飞龙尖叫着惊醒。叶第一时间冲进卧室，手枪举在胸前。失重的感觉还停留在身体里，梦中自己的尖叫和周遭魔鬼的笑声仍回响在耳边，直到看到叶的一瞬间，飞龙才敢相信，他回来了。他大口喘着气，却什么都吸不进来，缺氧的感觉令他头晕目眩。长长的黑发粘在脸颊上，有几缕甚至跑到了他嘴里。叶放下了枪，来到他的床边。如果在平常，叶绝对不敢这么做，因为那是不合礼数的，但今天，他不止走近了，更在飞龙床边坐了下来。飞龙感觉到，叶的手抬起，向他的脸颊伸过来。

 

意料中的触碰却并没有到来。过了许久，意志力终于战胜了生理的恐惧，他的呼吸平复了，缺氧的感觉也不见了。他拨开自己汗湿的头发，看到叶就如往常一样，站在卧室门口，与他的床保持着礼貌的距离。刚刚是幻觉吗？不是的。对他来说，幻觉或许可以出现在梦里，但现实中？从不。

 

“给我倒杯水。”他用一贯的命令语气说道，可发出的声音却分明有着与他身份不符的虚弱和颤抖。叶无声地来到床边，在他枕边单膝跪地，呈上一杯刚刚倒好的冰水。这个男人……明明没有离开卧室半步啊？顾不得这许多，飞龙接过冰水，一饮而尽。

 

“我没事了。你出去吧。”飞龙说。叶却没有动。与别人不同的是，叶对他虽然服从，却不盲从，有些时候——很少的时候——叶会用属于自己的方式，安静地表达异义。当然，他从不会在有第三人在场的情况下质疑飞龙的决定。这个男人的忠诚，早晚有一天会成为有些人对付我的武器，飞龙想。“让我服侍您沐浴更衣吧。陶现在还睡着。”叶说，一贯的没有语气，一贯的扑克脸。他说得对。自己的头发现在一团糟，身体也被冷汗湿透，洗个澡大概就能忘掉刚才的噩梦了吧。只是……这不是普通的噩梦。飞龙望向窗外幽蓝的夜空。那是地狱的景象。他梦到了地狱，这是普通的沐浴更衣就能消灭的吗？

 

他掀开被子，下床，赤身裸体从叶身边走过，来到通往露台的落地窗旁。一只手搭在门把手上，但没有立刻开门，而是回头去看叶的反应。叶当然早已站起，密切关注着他的一举一动。飞龙按下门把手，门开了一条缝，夜风呼地涌入。叶立刻上前一步，脱口而出：“飞龙大人，请不要——”“没事的，”飞龙打断他的话，“谁会那么聪明，正好想到在今天安排狙击手呢？更何况，能在这里安排狙击手的，只有我自己吧。”飞龙自嘲地笑笑，然后完全打开了通往露台的玻璃门。自己给自己安排狙击手？好像是个不错的主意，或许以后用得到。

 

白蛇总部的八十层，是刘飞龙的私人空间。他和陶各自的公寓房间就在这层，他精心培育的私人植物园也在这层，与他卧室外的露台相连。露台不大，中心是一块私人泳池，周围有石桌石椅点缀，边缘有大叶高木庇荫。这个泳池，飞龙并不常用——没错，又是因为叶的小心。毕竟露天泳池，对于飞龙这样的人来说，拥有不难，使用却是一种奢侈。但今夜，他不想小心。他喜欢冷水流过身体的感觉，喜欢一头扎进水的深处，像一条鱼，甚至不是一条大鱼，只是一条普普通通的小鱼，不是投入水的怀抱，而是与水融为一体。水慷慨地包裹住他的躯体，从他的每一寸肌肤上轻抚而过，溶解了他的存在。那一刻，他感受不到自己——他喜欢这种感觉。

 

叶以标准的保镖姿势站在泳池边，看着水中那优雅的身影。长发随着水流顺开，像一匹锦缎，抚至美人腰间，发丝随着美人一浮一潜而在水中起舞，在柔和的夜灯下，仿佛卷挟着日月星辰的光。水纹荡漾，那平日里坚如磐石的人此刻竟如美人鱼般，轻若无物，柔若无骨，白皙的肌肤倒映着水波，长腿打出清亮的水花。如月，如剑，如夜樱飘落水面。叶看得失神，如果不是因为他多年的严格训练，此刻他一定早已忘记保镖的职责。他努力不去注意飞龙光着身子这件事。

 

游到远端时，飞龙迅速地转回头，深吸一口气，扎入水底，叶看着他如真正的鱼一般，一路潜游至自己这边，然后……然后没有浮出水面。叶的心一紧，一步跨至水边，低头去寻找飞龙的身影。一只手猝不及防地伸出水面，抓住叶的脚腕，使出惊人的力道，一把将他拉到了水里。

 

水花四溅。一对冰凉的唇瓣抚上叶温热的双唇。叶瞪大了眼睛，忘记了自己在水中。那日思夜想的面孔，就在自己眼前，他能看到对方每一根纤长的睫毛，能看到他微蹙的剑眉、他在水波映照下透明般的皮肤……他的黑发漂浮在脸的周围，充满了叶的视线，像是影院的暗场，让这一刻显得更加的不真实。叶意识到，对方一手拽住了自己的领带，另一只手的拇指按在他的耳前，四指粗暴地抓住了他的后颈，将他扣紧，让他无处可逃。只是……他怎么会想逃呢？他宁愿这只应存在于神话和梦境中的情景，永远、永远地持续下去，哪怕是以窒息为代价。他的唇不自觉地张开了，去追寻对方那凉丝丝的甜意。对方却一把拽起他的领带，将他带出了水面。

 

现实连同空气，冲撞着叶的感官，不由分说地填满他的五脏六腑。呼吸得以继续的同时，梦想在他脑后碎成亿万个碎片。长发的美人依然扣着他的脖颈，仰头大口呼吸着，黑曜石般的长发甩开，水珠如四散的钻石，点亮了那张魅惑到有罪的面容。他的颈和肩膀因为挂着水珠而亮如宝石。这，就是万劫不复。叶想。

 

飞龙粗暴地将叶推到泳池边上，然后整个人贴了上来，不是温柔地、乞求地，而是以猎食者的姿态。他狠狠地压住叶，让他无处可逃。是什么样的造物，才能在这样勾魂摄魄的美貌背后，掩藏着这样雷霆万钧、蚀骨销魂的野性？即使与其朝夕相处七年，这个人对叶来说，依然是一道无解的谜。

 

而自己在对方的眼里，却似乎过于简单了。飞龙的手像是燎原的火，从他的锁骨一路向下燃烧，烧到一个叶不愿承认的位置。飞龙不客气地将修长的手指探到叶的腿间，稳稳地拢住那不容否认的坚硬。飞龙贴上叶的身体，像水一样，在两人之间不留空隙。他凑到叶的耳边，用叶从没听过的媚惑语气说：“如果我命令你，今晚不要走了……你……会服从吗？”一边用声音施着魔法，一边用那贝齿轻咬叶的耳垂、下巴、颈间。叶哪里经受过这样的挑逗，下体早已肿胀难耐，呼吸也变得粗浅而不规律，但他的理智还在。飞龙大人用的是问句。如果他真的想要，他会直接下命令，甚至一句话都不说，直接脱去叶的衣服。他这样做，不是在诱惑叶，而是在折磨自己……这个念头一经产生，叶的心立刻痛苦无比，甚至超过了身体的苦痛。令他感觉更糟的是紧随而来的第二个念头：他知道了……他一直都知道。

 

叶强迫自己按下快要将其吞噬的欲望，一把抓住飞龙作恶的手（这样的举动放在平常，此刻他定已失去了这只右手），力道可能大了一些，或者是因为完全出乎意料，飞龙吃痛地叫了出来。（不要听他的声音，不要看他的脸。叶命令自己。）叶推开飞龙，只用了很小的力，他不想让飞龙以为自己在拒绝他（他这一生受过的否定和拒绝还少吗？），然后以最快的速度，抽离身体，单臂用力，翻上池边，然后一秒钟不敢耽误，从一旁的长椅上取下一块大浴巾，掸开，跪下，向飞龙张开双臂。“飞龙大人，您该休息了。”飞龙吃惊地望着他，然后俯首笑出了声。叶屏住呼吸，他真的不知道这喜怒无常的美人接下来会怎样反应。令他吃惊的是，美人只是单臂撑地，乖乖出水，站在了叶面前一臂的距离，然后……转过了身体。叶上前一步，用浴巾包裹住飞龙，小心地为他擦拭滴水的长发。他允许自己有那么半秒钟的时间，沉浸在那发丝的触感中……“叶，”飞龙说，没有回头看他，那声音如丝绒般柔软，如夜般深沉，“我永远不可能给你更多的，你在小心些什么呢？像我们这样的人，怀抱希望可不是什么好事。”说完，他兀自裹紧浴巾，走向了卧室。进门之前，他转头看了叶：“你回去吧，浑身都湿透了，我可不想明天看见个感冒的保镖。”然后让门保持打开的状态，自己向浴室走去。

 

叶看着他离去的背影，感觉着紧贴在身上的西装，听到衣角滴水的声音。有水顺着头帘滴到了眼睛里。真是狼狈啊。他紧随飞龙，回到了室内。浴室的方向传来水声。两个人，两个房间的距离，叶的心中却充满了一种熟悉的满足感。

 

只要您仍允许我站在您的身边，只要……诀别的那天还没有到，我就是这世界上最幸福的人啊，飞龙大人。

 

叶这样想。

 

*******

 

**Mikhail Arbatov**

 

叮——

 

银匙敲击水晶杯，金发碧眼的男子身着银色丝质西装，布料在宴会厅巨大水晶灯的映照下发出奢华的缎光，丝毫不掩饰其贵重，高定的剪裁完美地贴合男子傲人的曲线，服贴而硬挺的白衬衫像是骑士的盔甲，包裹的同时炫耀着主人饱满的胸肌和骄傲的脖颈。领口别了一颗领针，两头各镶有一枚钻石。米海尔站得笔直，姿态轻松却能在一瞬间控制全场。他的脸上挂着招牌的坏笑，头发特意做了造型，用加入了细小亮片的发胶向后固定住。王者的气息。只是很明显，这王不是什么好人。

 

他开口了。“弗拉基米尔是我二十年的好朋友了，今天他结婚，在座可能没有比我更开心的人了——你们别看新娘笑得那么幸福，她的心里一定在淌血呢，原来弗拉基米尔还有这么帅的哥们儿呢？他怎么从来只介绍丑的给我？”宾客们哄堂大笑，虽然其中少不了配合的成分，毕竟讲话的是俄罗斯黑手党的年轻掌门人，但更多的是真心的欣赏。米海尔的幽默感就像他的招牌坏笑一样，与生俱来，令人过目难忘。

 

飞龙站在宴会厅的角落，靠近大门的位置，这样方便他待会儿溜走。弗拉基米尔是他的生意伙伴，做的是合法生意，他的大婚给自己发了请帖，不来就太不够礼数了，不过他并不打算停留太久，尽量少的抛头露面是他的生存原则。令他意外的是，主伴郎居然是欧亚大陆犯罪世界冉冉升起的新星——米海尔·阿尔巴托夫。百闻不如一见，果然不是什么正经人。

 

飞龙今天穿的是一件墨绿色的丝质长衫，乍一看无甚特别，仔细观察才能看到上面鎏金的暗纹，在他转身时发出粼粼波光，低调得体又不失华贵。长长的黑发在颈后束起，用一根天鹅绒发圈固定住，额发和鬓发一如往常地放下，勾勒出他流畅精巧的面部线条。他手中拿着一支香槟，里面的内容已喝掉大半。

 

米海尔的致辞已经接近尾声。飞龙数过了，短短的一段讲话，一共激发了五次大笑、四次小笑。这个人做黑手党真是可惜了，转行做搞笑艺人靠谱点吧，飞龙想。他看了看表，时间差不多了，该走了。他悄悄地从门边溜出宴会厅。

 

去往停车场的路上要经过一段长长的画廊。此时宾客都集中在宴会厅里，画廊空无一人，更显空旷。窗外是俄罗斯冬天特有的景色：冷冽，肃穆，有点点的颓败，却也有着独属于一个曾经帝国的庄严。香港没有冬天，秋冬季只有绵绵不断的细雨和湿冷的风，永远是不明不白、不紧不慢地折磨着你，俄罗斯的冬天却有一种不破不立的气派。飞龙不由地在窗边多停留了一会儿。这时，一个轻佻的声音在画廊另一端响起。

 

“我特别理解你，我也不怎么喜欢婚礼。可没办法啊， 谁让我是伴郎呢。”飞龙转向声音的来源。米海尔。站在画廊的门口，双手插兜，好像他面对的不是素未谋面的陌生人，而是一位推心置腹的老友。米海尔向他走过来，伸出手。“初次见面。米海尔·阿尔巴托夫。”对方说的是英语，飞龙却以俄语回复：“久仰大名。刘——”

 

“飞龙。”米海尔的笑容加深了，眼睛里闪烁着调皮甚至可以说是狡黠的光。飞龙不知道，这个人是一天24小时都这样呢，还是只有现在这样。他的握手却是自信又正式，完全没有他脸上的轻浮。然而……是不是握得太久了一点？飞龙抽出自己的手。“看来你是有备而来啊。”飞龙说。你要调皮，我也可以陪你调皮。这倒是个好机会，可以了解一下现在俄罗斯黑手党的掌门人是个什么样的人。

 

“有备而来？不不，你是一个不需要提前调查的人物。你的外表就是你的名片。不管你再怎样低调，光芒是掩盖不了的。”米海尔的脸上挂着无害的笑，眼睛却已经代替手指，在抚摸飞龙的头发、脸颊……飞龙笑了，不是敷衍，不是嘲讽，而是真心地觉得眼前的人好笑。“阿尔巴托夫先生，我只是来参加婚礼的，而且很快就走了。你要调情的话，可以和我的助理预约，排队时间可能要三年哦。”说完便走，米海尔却在他经过自己的时候抓住了他的手肘。

 

二十余年的训练让刘飞龙面对这种情况，只有一种反应，那是如同本能一样印刻在骨子里的反应。他如电一般迅速转身，右手以肉眼几乎看不见的速度，抓住了米海尔的脖子，力道大到米海尔瞬间失去了呼吸。意识到自己过激的反应，刘飞龙赶快松开手，米海尔的脖子上却已有了深色的掌印。“抱歉。”飞龙用俄语说。他当然并不是真的抱歉，是对方无礼在先。“没事。”米海尔居然用粤语回答。这下轮到了飞龙吃惊。“怎样？没想到我会粤语？”米海尔抚摸着自己被掐痛的脖子，依旧带着笑意说，“我先前说了慌，我的确是有备而来。一想到今天能见到大名鼎鼎的白蛇堂主刘飞龙，我昨天晚上就像追星少女一样睡不着觉呢～没想到今天还能带走白蛇堂主赐予的印记，真是意外的收获呢～”米海尔抚摸着脖子上渐深的掌印，得意地笑着说。

 

飞龙叹了口气。“你平常话就这么多吗？”既然对方会粤语，自己也没必要一直屈尊使用对方的语言。米海尔挑了挑眉，“我承认也有一点点酒精的作用，让我想想，从中午到现在，大概喝了两瓶香槟，两瓶伏特加，好多好多的whiskey, 还有…...”

 

飞龙打断了他：“好了，阿尔巴托夫先生，我真的要走了。不然我的保镖马上就会举着枪冲进来，把这里搞得一团糟。很高兴认识你。”他微微欠身，转身便走，不想再听对方说一句话。

 

“叫我米海尔。”飞龙转头：“什么？”“下次见面，叫我米海尔。”那金发的男人倚着窗，高大的身影被笼罩在斜阳里，俄罗斯傍晚的日光，清冷，却像雾一样为他罩上一层淡薄的光晕，使这轻浮的浪子在那一瞬间像是圣洁的天使。在他孩童般的面孔上，看不到狡黠，也看不到恶意。刘飞龙不知道，哪一个他才是幻觉。

 

“那要看下次见面是什么情形了。希望你别再给我理由对你动手了。”

 

“哦～我就怕不够理由让你对我动手呢。”

 

飞龙哑然失笑。

 

一定是第二个。

 

*******

 

**完。**

 

 

**注：**

 

**无间地狱 Avīci Naraka**

 

地狱最底层，受苦无间断。有无量铁嘴诸鸟，奋翼飞腾，噉罪人肉。日有亿次死生，刑期达百亿年之久。求生不得，求死不得。是为无间地狱也。

 

**清醒梦 Lucid Dream**

 

人是在意识清醒的时候所作的梦，做梦者于睡眠状态中保持意识清醒，在梦中拥有清醒时候的思考和记忆能力，部份的人甚至感觉真实得跟现实世界并无二样，但却知道自己身处梦中。


End file.
